sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Smaxgamer
Over mij Ik ben Smaxgamer (zeg maar Smax!) en ik ben zo'n beetje je typische Sonicfan. Maar dan zonder overdreven Mario-haat! (Om eerlijk te zijn speel ik op het moment thumb|310pxmeer Mario dan Sonic! Dat komt door New Super Mario Bros. Wii! =P) Ik heb best een hoop Sonicspellen gespeeld en kijk op 't moment nogal uit naar Sonic 4. Maar ik maak me wel een beetje zorgen over het werken van de Homing Attack enzo. Ik werk bovendien graag met pixel-art en bewerk ook graag dingen in Photoshop en verder ben ik nog creatief bezig in de vorm van een zelfgemaakt bordspel met een Sonic thema! Het is Mario Party-achtig, maar dan ook weer niet. =P Sonic-gegevens enzo Ik heb een aardige lijst van gespeelde Sonic-spellen. Niet echt van bekeken series, maar ach, waarom zou ik die niet noemen. Komt-ie! Gespeelde spellen Deze zijn op volgorde van verschijnen. Niet op de volgorde waarin ik ze gespeeld heb! (Mijn allereerste Sonicspel was de Sonic & Knuckles Collection op de PC) Console *[[Sonic the Hedgehog (game)|'Sonic the Hedgehog (Mega Drive)']] Met een stuk of 5 van de 6 Chaos Emeralds *[[Sonic Eraser|'Sonic Eraser (Mega Drive)' ]] *[[Sonic the Hedgehog 2|'Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Mega Drive) ']]Met alle Emeralds *[[Sonic the Hedgehog CD|'Sonic CD' (PC) ']]Met alle Time Stones *[[Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine|'Dr. Robotnik's Meanbean Machine (Mega Drive)]] *[[Sonic Spinball|'Sonic Spinball (Mega Drive)']] nét niet uitgespeeld! *[[Sonic the Hedgehog 3|'Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Mega Drive, PC) ']]Met alle Emeralds *[[Sonic & Knuckles|'Sonic & Knuckles (Mega Drive, PC)']] Niet voltooid (Sonic 3 & Knuckles is veel beter) *[[Sonic 3 & Knuckles|'Sonic 3 & Knuckles (Mega Drive, PC) ']]En alle mogelijke lock-on combinaties! Bovendien met alle Chaos Emeralds en Super Emeralds *[[Sonic Crackers|'Sonic Crackers (Mega Drive)']] Alhoewel dit slechts een beta is. *[[Knuckles' Chaotix|'Knuckles' Chaotix (32X)']] Met alle Chaos Rings *[[Sonic 3D|'Sonic 3D (Medga Drive, PC)']] Met alle Emeralds *[[Sonic R|'Sonic R (PC)']] Met alle Emeralds (maar ja. In een racespel is dat niet al te belangrijk) *[[Sonic Adventure DX|'Sonic Adventure DX (PC)']] En ik heb Super Sonic wél af! *[[Sonic Heroes|'Sonic Heroes' (PC)]] Met alle Emeralds *[[Sonic and the Secret Rings|'Sonic and the Secret Rings' '(Wii)']] één of twee keer gespeeld (bij een neefje), maar ik vond 't maar niks dat je niet zomaar kunt stoppen! *[[Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|'Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Wii)']] Uitgespeeld *[[Sonic Unleashed|'Sonic Unleashed (Wii)']] Uitgespeeld (HEEL cool spel! Maar jammer dat de Wii versie anders was dan de Xbox 360 en PS3 versie =(. Wiiversie is te kort!) Handheld *[[Sonic the Hedgehog (8-Bit)|'Sonic the Hedgehog (SMS/GG)']] niet uitgespeeld *[[Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit)|'Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SMS/GG)']] ik haal het nooit voorbij die stomme paraglider! =( *[[Sonic Chaos|'Sonic Chaos (SMS/GG)']] tevens onuitgespeeld *[[Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine|'Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (SMS/GG)']] *[[Sonic Spinball (8-Bit)|'Sonic Spinball (GG)']] ik weet niet of ik deze al uitgespeeld heb *[[Sonic Triple Trouble|'Sonic Triple Trouble (GG)']] ook niet voltooid *[[Tails' Skypatrol|'Tails' Skypatrol (GG)']] niet af. *[[Tails Adventure|'Tails Adventure (GG)']] ook niet uitgespeeld, maar de kans is groot dat ik het ooit ga doen. *[[Sonic Blast|'Sonic Blast (GG)']] ben niet al te ver gekomen *[[Sonic Pocket Adventure|'Sonic Pocket Adventure (Neo-Geo Pocket Color)']] tot aan de laatste eindbaas gekomen *[[Sonic Advance|'Sonic Advance (GBA)']] Uitgespeeld, maar ik kan die stomme Special Stage Trampolines niet vinden! (m.u.v. die in Neo Green Hill Zone, Secret Base Zone en ééntje in Ice Mountain Zone) *[[Sonic Advance 2|'Sonic Advance 2 (GBA)']] Uitgespeeld, maar het is me geen énkele keer gelukt om alle 7 Special Rings te grijpen in één Act! *[[Sonic Advance 3|'Sonic Advance 3 (GBA)']] Uitgespeeld, maar ik heb op Route 99 (of hoe die zone ook heet) na nergens alle 10 Chao gevonden en ik heb dus ook maar één Emerald. *[[Sonic Battle|'Sonic Battle (GBA)' ]]wel eens uitgespeeld, maar dat was door middel van savestates in het laatste gevecht =P *[[Sonic Pinball Party|'Sonic Pinball Party (GBA)' ]] *[[Sonic Rush Adventure|'Sonic Rush Adventure (DS)']] twee, drie keer gespeeld ofzo. Verder heb ik nog de arcadespellen [[SegaSonic the Hedgehog|'SegaSonic the Hedgehog']] en [[Sonic the Fighters|'Sonic the Fighters']] gespeeld, met dank aan Mame en Nebula =P Bekeken series en ander beeldmateriaal Dat zijn er niet al te veel *[[Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie|'Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie (ook wel de Sonic OVA)']] Ik vind dit een heel erg leuke film. Vooral hoe de karakters van iedereen zijn: PERFECT! Tails is zo leuk.... Oja. Ik heb de Engelse versie gekeken. *[[Sonic X|'Sonic X']] vier afleveringen. Mijn Wisps! Zoals je misschien wel gezien hebt op de Wisps-pagina, heb ik geprobeerd die veel te snel bewegende aliens goed in beeld te brengen. Hier zijn ze! Lichtblauw klein.png|Lichtblauw, Roze klein.png|roze, Geel klein.png|geel, Groen klein.png|groen, Oranje klein.png|oranje, Blauw klein.png|blauw, Donkerblauw klein.png|donkerblauw Paars klein.png|en paars! Mijn favoriete pagina's * Voeg hier links toe van je favoriete pagina's op deze wiki! * Favoriete pagina #2 * Favoriete pagina #3